


【POT-TF】人鱼病

by shili10



Series: 短篇 [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10





	【POT-TF】人鱼病

1

手冢提着一个旅行袋走在俱乐部中，不时会碰上工作人员跟他打招呼。他一一点头致意，紧了紧手上的旅行袋，脚步一点也没慢下来。  
即将离开俱乐部时，他遇上了他的主教练。教练刚刚从外面回来，看见自己的爱将，笑着招呼他：“嘿，国光。”  
碰到教练，手冢也不得不停下脚步。他面色如常：“教练。”  
“去哪呢？这么着急。”教练瞄了一眼他手上的旅行袋，“虽然现在是休假，但是也不可太过放松。”  
“我明白的。”他点头，见面前人的目光直直落在他的袋子上，又补了一句解释，“我去给不二送点东西。”  
听到不二的名字，教练就明白过来：“你们关系真好。去吧，不二也请了好几天假，身为雇主，关心员工很重要。更何况，他是因为你才病倒的。”  
手冢答应着，目送教练走向俱乐部深处。待看不到教练的身影后，他才再次行动起来。  
离开俱乐部，他径自走向座驾，驾车离去。

手冢如今算是一个小有名气的职业网球运动员，在刚刚结束的公开赛中，他虽然没有取得特别优异的名次，但其惊艳的表现，对于一个初出茅庐的选手而言，着实令网坛难忘。他的团队算不得最好，可他现在非常满意。而且，他的团队中还有他喜欢的人在。他想，能与喜欢的人共事，是最好不过的事了。  
他喜欢的人叫不二周助，是他的训练医师。

手冢驱车回到他不久前搬入的新宅中。  
这一幢小别墅是他用第一笔奖金购置的，屋主因为移民，着急出手，以低于市场四分一价格出手。手冢从朋友那里得知此事，看过一次房子以后，二话不说下了订。办妥所有的手续，支付尾款，这幢小别墅成了手冢的第一套物业。  
手冢开门进屋，屋子里静悄悄的，除了偶尔听到旁边海岸传来的波浪声外，就没有其它声响。手冢将行李袋放在客厅，抬步往花园走去。  
天色已晚，夜幕已经降临，只有零丁几颗星星挂在天空中。手冢打开了屋外的灯，显现在手冢眼前的，是一个小型泳池。  
当年手冢投资这所房子，其中一个原因就是因为这个泳池。他几乎把上一任房主遗留下来的装修全部拆掉，唯独留下这个。泳池上方有个伸缩顶棚，往日都是被折叠起来，甚少打开。可这个时候，顶棚却被打开了，牢牢地将泳池遮挡起来，仿佛是要藏起什么东西一样。  
手冢想，可不就是要藏起什么东西嘛。  
他走到泳池边，往下一看。有什么潜藏在泳池中的东西，从水底逐渐靠近手冢。纤长的线条由远及近，带着汩汩波浪，没几下就游到了手冢脚边。  
手冢坐下来，一手撑着池沿，身体弯下前倾，缓缓靠近水面。眼前的水面掀起小波澜，熟悉的面容在水下出现。一双蓝眸浮出水面，浅色的潮湿的发丝贴在脑后，淅淅沥沥地滴着水。  
手冢闭上眼，下一秒，就有两片微凉的嘴唇，颤抖着贴上自己。  
是这个了，手冢感叹，这就是自己等待的，来自人鱼的吻。  
或者说，来自人鱼的渴望救赎的亲吻。  
四片嘴唇浅浅地碰触了一下，又分开。人鱼微张着双唇，隐隐能看到其中的小舌头。他半眯着眼，湿漉漉的脸上沾上了少许红潮。一双眼眸水润，带着渴望凝视着手冢。  
兴许是察觉到自己的目光太过赤裸，他忽而别过头，鱼尾在水中摆动起来，带起了阵阵漩涡。  
手冢知道他想要重新沉入水中，眼疾手快抓住他的手臂。他强迫人鱼与自己对视，声音低沉：“不想要我的体液吗？”  
人鱼浑身一震，他下意识地躲避手冢的目光，一声不响。  
手冢看着那一尾在水下闪烁着点点光芒的鱼尾，压下腰，再靠近人鱼一点。他的脸颊贴上了人鱼的脸颊，在人鱼的耳边吐着息，看起来像是在耳鬓厮磨：“已经尾化了，再不治疗，就来不及了。”他咬了咬人鱼的耳垂，又朝他的耳朵吹了口气，“不二，吻我吧。”  
焦灼的人鱼无法抗拒来自手冢的诱惑，人鱼——不二别过头，正好吻住手冢的嘴唇。  
四片嘴唇再一次重叠在一起，一开始只是相互吮吻着，纯情得让人心头止不住发痒。只是没多久，不二便迫不及待地伸出舌头，尝试着探入手冢的口中，索取他的唾液。他两手挂在手冢脖子上，下肢鱼尾拍打着水面，随着手冢缓缓直起身的动作，将自己慢慢送出水面。  
手冢搂着不二的背，坐在池壁，双腿浸入水中。他松开嘴唇，接纳不二的舌头闯入自己的领地。他不着急，一步步引导不二跟随自己的节奏，沉浸于自己给他带来的愉悦。  
舌头被另一条灵活的舌头纠缠住，谁也没打算放过谁。不二几近贪婪地吞咽着手冢的唾液，即便四唇微微分开，舌头也依旧缠在一起。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着下巴，从合不拢的嘴角流下，被一一舔去后，又再次继续他们胶着的亲吻。  
手冢双眸微睁，眼镜被两人呼出的热气蒙了一层薄雾。朦胧中，他依然能看到不二完全沉醉于亲吻中的神情。人鱼渴望自己的体液，渴望自己的体温，在亲吻中，不自觉地在自己的怀中拱动。滑腻的鱼尾贴着池壁，嵌在自己的双腿间，冰凉又透着奇异的性感。  
这是他的人鱼，他的不二，即便只是渴望着他的体液，他也愿意将自己全部奉献给他。  
他闭上了眼，更深地吻着怀中的人鱼。  
漫长又煽情的亲吻在两人都有些缺氧的时候结束，不二脸颊嫣红，嘴唇红润。他被手冢从泳池中抱出，放到岸上。离开了水，他的鱼尾渐渐分开，数秒后变成了普通人的双腿。感觉到双腿的知觉回到自己身上，不二坐起来，赤裸着背对手冢，不知道在想些什么。  
手冢在后面看着不二，方才他们还及其亲密地拥抱在一起，现在却又回到了这开始的沉默之中。手冢一手握了拳，又放开，说：“我带了换洗的衣服给你。”  
半晌，不二才低声回答：“嗯，谢谢你。”

2

手冢注意到不二出现异常情况，是在十天前。  
不二负责监控他训练期间的身体状况，为他调配饮食，确保他的身体各方面素质达到标准以上。鉴于这样的关系，他和不二平素交流很多，私交甚笃。而他也在不知不觉中，对这名总是温和待人的医师频频侧目，并在心底留下了这个人的专属角落。  
他不是没想过向不二表白，只是之前备战公开赛，他们一直处于紧张的训练阶段，实在不是挑破窗纸的好时机。  
只是没想到，公开赛结束后，不二竟然开始有意无意地疏远自己。  
手冢很容易就能察觉到不二的不同寻常，毕竟他一直看着不二。那段时间，不二忽然变得极度缺水——因为他总是在不停地喝水，甚至远远超过他平日的饮水量——如果仔细看，也许还能发现不二手指上出现了一些像是鳞片一样的东西。手冢不能确定那究竟是不是鳞片，常理来说，人的身上不可能会长出鳞片。而当不二从卫生间，或者某些能碰到水的地方出来，他手上的异常就会消失。一次两次，手冢只当是自己看错。可三次四次，手冢就不得不重视起这件事。  
他询问过不二是否感到身体不适，是否需要自己的帮助，但都被不二打着哈哈糊弄了过去。而不二的状况并没有好转，反而愈加严重。那时正是德国最为炎热的几日，气温达到三十度。尽管平日在俱乐部，不二总是一身白大褂示人。可就在那几日，不二的白大褂下面，穿的依然是长袖，他甚至还会戴上手套。  
手冢了解不二，这绝对不是正常的不二。  
所以他选在一个与往日截然不同的时间去找不二，为的就是让不二措手不及。他不允许不二再继续忽视自己身体的信号，他也不允许自己对不二的异常坐视不理。  
然而没想到，被惊吓到的竟然是自己。  
他的行动确实杀了不二一个措手不及，但也把自己推入到这个偏离正常认识的困局中。  
不二正在办公室换衣服，手冢知道，临近下班，不二都会换回常服回家。手冢当时只敲了一下门，故意没有等对方的回应，便开门进屋，关门，锁门，一气呵成。  
他深吸一口气，抬起头，看见不二赤裸着上身站在镜子前。他呼吸一滞，在进门前准备好的所有问题全被堵在喉咙中，一句话也出不来。他惊诧地瞪大了眼，目光牢牢锁在不二还来不及遮掩起来的身体。  
不二的这副身体他不陌生，在俱乐部的公共浴室中，他偶尔会看到不二的裸体。大家同是男性，在公共浴场，在同性前赤裸身体是一件再正常不过的事。  
然而现在，除了不二依然瘦削且白皙的躯干外，不二的双臂很明显覆上了一层类似于鳞片的东西，在灯光下闪出熠熠光芒。手冢神情一凛，一个箭步上前，一手抓住不二拼命想要藏起来的手臂，急切地问：“这是什么？”  
不二一愣，抬头对上手冢焦灼的目光。他使劲摇摇头，想要将自己异化的手从手冢掌下挣脱开来。  
手冢无视不二微不足道的挣扎，厉声又问：“不二，回答我！”手下的触感让他万分确定，不二手上一片片的薄片，就是鳞片，“发生了什么？为什么你的手会变成这样？”  
鳞片从指间开始，已经蔓延到手肘。这不是什么恶作剧，而是真真切切连接着皮肉，从皮肤中生长出来的异物。手冢毫不怀疑，如果自己不强硬揭开不二极力隐藏的秘密，对方极有可能会掩埋这件事，直到无法隐瞒下去为止。  
“你放开我，手冢。”不二低着头，低声说，“你放开我，我告诉你。”  
手冢向来不愿逼迫不二，闻言，他微微松了力道，却不愿放手：“你说，我听着。”  
哪料，不二不知从哪生出的力气，硬是挣开了手冢的束缚。手冢只觉手指微微刺痛，本能地放开了手，不二已经扯过一旁的白大褂，不要命地冲出了房间。待手冢追出去时，门外已经没了不二的踪影。  
手冢张开手一看，手上多了几道细小的伤口。掌心上落了几篇鳞，鳞片的底部带有点点血迹。手冢又惊又怕，惊的是不知不二的身体究竟出了什么异常；怕的是刚刚不二不惜伤害自己也要逃脱的举动。这个异变对不二而言，恐怕是一场灾难。  
手冢当天就去调查这个异变，在费了一番功夫以后，终于在一篇看似不过是胡言乱语妖言惑众的陈年手稿中，找到了类似的条目。  
手稿中称这个病为“人鱼病”，传言这个病没有任何医学上的药物可以治疗。患者在患病初期，会时常感到干渴，会从肢端开始生出细微鳞片。这些症状可以通过饮水以及对长鳞处冲水获得短期的治疗效果。到患病中期，鳞片会从肢端蔓延至四肢，饮水量逐渐增加。所有的饮水以及冲水的疗法，都是治标不治本。到了患病后期，更是杯水车薪。  
到了患病后期，饮水已经无法遏制干渴的症状，只能依靠泡在水中才能勉强得到喘息的空间。当患者泡入水中后，双腿会变成鱼尾。鳞化的速度会慢慢加快，直到完全变成人鱼，无法再变为人形。而人鱼的形态只能维持三天，三天后，患者将会化成泡沫，彻底消失。  
手冢读到此处，呼吸一滞。  
如果是在往日读到这样一篇东西，他必然嗤之以鼻，只把这个魔幻的病症看作是胡言。可当他在不二身上确切看到这一切发生，即便这件事再如何荒诞，手冢也不得不信。  
为什么会得这样的病？手冢不解。  
手稿并不完整，只记录了症状和某些缓解措施，并没有完全写明白患病的原因，只粗略提到一两句。手冢粗略地浏览了一番缓解措施，用力握紧了拳。他将手稿草草收入袋中，便直接驱车前往不二的住处。不论不二愿不愿意见他，他都得努力一次。  
站在不二的公寓门口，手冢敲了门。不二没有开门，但他知道不二在里面。  
“不二，我是手冢。”  
手冢没有用德语或者英语与不二对话，而是选择了母语。平日身边都是异国人，他们习惯了用英语或德语交流。而日语，莫名成了两人一同回避的语言。但是现在，手冢无比庆幸他们身在异国他乡，最起码在普通的居民区，懂日语的人少之又少，他可以与不二说清楚，而不必担心被旁人窥探了不二的秘密。  
他知道不二在听，尽管不二一直没有回应，但他却有这样莫名的自信。  
他说：“不二，我都知道了。我很抱歉。但不管你的心情如何，我都希望你能健康地生活下去。”他顿了顿，低下头，深吸一口气，仿佛是在为自己打气，“我来协助你的治疗，搬来和我一起生活吧。”

3

那一日手冢一直在不二门前等着，从白日等到黑夜。他一直等，没有离开的打算。他笃定不二不会放任自己，必然会在某一刻心软开门。  
果然不出手冢所料。  
面前一直紧闭的大门传来啪嗒一声，门从里头被轻轻拉开了一条小缝。门里的人没有了下一步动作，门口的小缝也没有扩大的迹象。手冢定睛看着这一切微小的转变，心中一凛，上前一步用力拉开了大门。  
不二惊慌地站在门后，也许他还在思考自己是否应该心软，也许再多等一秒他就会后悔自己所做的事情转而关上了他和手冢之间的大门。可手冢的这一步，正正斩断了他犹豫不决的思绪。  
他看着面前比他高上一些的男子，下意识地把自己的双手别在身后。  
手冢不打算让步，既然不二心软了，那他更不能让不二重新缩回到自己的壳里。他进了屋，关上门，凝视着故作镇定的不二。那双一向温柔如水的双眸，此刻盛满了惊慌与不确定。手冢觉得难过，他伸手，情不自禁地想要抚上不二的脸颊，却被不二及时躲开。  
他的手僵在半空中，手指微曲，最后缓缓握拳，放下：“不二，我知道了。”  
“你知道了什么？”不二努力稳住声线，即便早先已经在手冢面前形象尽失，可此时此刻，他也不愿意在这个人面前失了尊严。他尽力平复自己的心情，掩盖声线中的颤抖，“我没有事，只是最近皮肤有些炎症，不碍事的……”  
“如果真的没问题，你为什么要躲我？”手冢强硬地向前一步，在不二反应过来之前抓住了不二藏在身后的手臂，毫不留情地撕毁不二伪装出来的平静，“我知道这是什么。”  
与身为职业运动员的手冢相比，不二的反应力自然不能与之相较。自己一直努力隐藏并自欺的秘密被生生撕开时，不二脸色全无，煞白一片。他抖着唇，一句话也说不出来。  
手冢不愿看到不二这副模样，可他更不愿不二藏匿着这个死亡的秘密，在未来的某天起彻底地消失在自己的生命中。与其痛一世，不如伤一时，就算以后会被他厌恶，也总好过永远不见。  
“人鱼病。”手冢看着不二，“你一定知道这是什么。”如果不知道，他不需要这样强硬地躲避自己。  
不二撇过头，咬着唇一语不发。  
手冢不强迫不二看着自己，他的目光落在不二已经异化的手臂上——薄薄的鳞片密密麻麻地覆盖在原本白皙有力的小臂上，虽然怪异，却对手冢却有着奇妙的吸引力。他紧了紧抓着不二手臂的手，有力且肯定地说了一句：“你喜欢我，不二。”  
不二猛地回头，瞪大了惊诧的双眼，直盯着他。  
“这是类相思病，不二。”手冢直视他的双眼，“我明白，任何人得了这种匪夷所思的病症，都会下意识地躲避所有人。但是，这不该是你拒绝我所有接触的原因。”  
手冢总算读懂了不二这些天来的躲避和隐藏。他和旁人都相安无事，一如往常，唯独当他对上自己的目光后，就开始左右闪躲。他怀着欲言又止的目光，总是与自己说不到两句就借机离开，拒绝自己的关心。为的，不过是不希望自己发现他的怪异。而当手冢看到手稿上那模棱两可的缓解措施，他更加明确了自己的猜想。  
“我不懂你在说什么。”  
不二避开手冢的目光，拒绝承认。  
手冢用力将不二往自己的方向一拉，将他拉入怀中：“别躲我，不二。”他如愿抚摸到不二的脸颊，“我是喜欢你的，不二。”  
不二闻言，浑身一震。他身体微微发抖，嘴唇轻颤。手冢留意着不二的一举一动，他能看到不二眼中的不可置信，以及眼中转瞬即逝的火苗。手冢心中忽而生了不好的预感，下一秒，就见不二摇摇头，轻笑一声。  
他不再躲避手冢的目光，而是睁开清澈湛蓝的双眸，倔强地看着手冢：“手冢，谢谢你的安慰。”他摇摇头，“但是，我真的不需要你这么做。”  
预感成了真，手冢也失了镇静：“不，不二，我并不是因为同情你才……”  
“你不是同情我，我知道。”不二说，“你只是太温柔了。”  
手冢一句话也说不出，此时不管说出什么，似乎都会成为可怜不二的话语：“不二……”  
“我承认我喜欢你，但是我也不需要你这样委屈自己。”  
“不，怎么会是委屈……？”  
“但是不需要了，我的事情我自己清楚。你确实能缓解我的症状，可是你救不了我一辈子。”  
怎么会？怎么会……  
手冢想说你是错的，他想说自己是真心喜欢你的。可话不需要说出，他也能猜到不二会用什么样的方式回绝自己。不是不二不相信自己喜欢他，而是无法在这样的时刻相信自己的告白是出自真心而非同情。  
趁着手冢失神，不二成功挣开了手冢的束缚。他后退几步，与手冢拉开了一段距离：“你回去吧，手冢。对不起，谢谢你。”  
说罢，他转身。他急欲逃离手冢身边，只怕自己再在这个人身边多待一阵子，日后就更加舍不得离开，更不能坦然面对自己必然的结局。  
谁料，不二还未能迈开脚步，就被手冢再次及时抓住。他还来不及回头，已经被手冢拉进了怀中，湿热的亲吻赶上，瞬间剥夺了他的呼吸。  
不二惊得睁大了双眼。  
面前是手冢放大的面容，隔着镜片的双眼深邃漆黑。他抱紧了不二，用力地亲吻他，逐渐不满足于简单的嘴唇贴合，渴望着更多的接触。  
于是他撬开了不二的双唇，在不二还未反应过来之时，舌头已长驱直入，闯入到对方的领域中。  
不二不知该如何反应，他直觉应该推开手冢。可当他触到了手冢的舌头，当手冢的唾液顺着动作进入自己的口腔时，不二根本无法推开手冢。他近乎贪婪地吸吮着，吞咽着，理智全失地回应着手冢的亲吻，甚至有反客为主的意味。  
手冢安抚着不二，在不二气势渐弱之时结束了这个吻。不二整个人挂在他的身上，脸颊一片酡红。他回过神来，看了手冢一眼，低头把脸埋在手冢的胸前。他已经顾不得自己究竟做了什么与自己想法背道而驰的举动，他只想逃开手冢的目光，不让手冢看到自己丢脸的表情。  
手冢抱紧不二，说：“不二，不论如何，在这个时刻，我对你是有用处的。”他抚摸着不二的头发，“让我留在你身边，成为你的解药吧。”

不二鬼使神差地点了头，结果被手冢完全压制在床上。  
人鱼病是类相思病，这个病症不二从来没听过，更谈不上预防。他发现自己的异常后，本着求知的心去研究并希望治愈自己，却发现仅凭自己的力量根本无法痊愈。  
类相似病症，只能通过自身喜欢的人进行治疗。这个奇异的病症，最有效的药，是喜欢的人的体液——各种意义上的体液——通过接吻或者交媾让体液进入患者的身体，从而逐渐缓解病症。  
但也仅仅是缓解罢了。  
想要治愈，需要两情相悦。双向暗恋并不足以治愈，还需要双方真心实意相信，也确实是爱着对方，通过长期的性行为才能达到治愈的效果。  
不二查阅多方资料，研究得出的结论，让他心如死灰。  
他喜欢的人，如何能够成为他的药？即使对方愿意，他也不能允许自己因为这种荒谬的病症，让对方搭上一辈子。那个人太过认真，即便不喜欢自己，也会把自己当成是责任，牢牢地背在身上。他怎么能允许这样的事情发生？  
可如今，这样的事情实实在在地发生了。

4

手冢目不转睛地注视着被他强硬禁锢在身下的不二。  
对方没有挣脱——那一点小小的挣扎几乎可以忽略不计——手冢将不二的两手置于头顶，一手固定着。手掌下已经被鳞片覆盖的手腕，光滑，带着点坚硬的触感，让手冢觉得奇异之余，又感受到点点心疼。  
不二别过头，他不知该做出什么样的表情。手冢将他带到这里，并用这样的姿势控制自己的行动，背后的意思无需深究。这个人，也不知是存了什么心，铁了心要给自己当解药。而这个解毒的方式，着实让不二既羞又难堪。  
手冢不在意不二的目光在何处，他总有办法让不二的注意力集中在自己身上。他开口，以往常镇定的口吻，以及比往日低沉的声音，说：“如果手稿上没说错的话，我的体液能帮你缓解症状。”他看了眼不二的手臂，刚才的亲吻似乎没有多少作用，至少现在看不出任何的改变，“让体液进入你的身体，最快的，也只有这个方法了。”  
他余下的另一只手冷不防地覆在不二腿间，隔着布料轻轻搓揉。不二惊得身子一震，他下意识地闭上眼，抿得紧紧的双唇透露出他的紧张。  
“别怕，不二。”手冢俯下身，亲吻不二的脸颊。亲吻从额头开始，沿着他的侧脸接连落下。“我不会弄疼你的。”他说，“你应该信我，我真心喜欢你。”  
不二倔强地闭着眼，一动不动。  
手冢看着不二，他完全理解不二此刻的心情，也能猜出他心中此刻所想。他与不二共事多年，加上他那点从未与人道的心思，足够他学会如何读懂不二内心的想法。  
与他做爱这件事，换做别的时间，不二未必不愿。可此时此刻，不二心中多多少少有点被施舍的错觉——自己现在所做的一切并非因为爱情，而是同情。所以手冢决定要慢慢开启他们的第一次，尽管时机不对，可这不能成为粗暴的理由。  
除了想要治愈不二，他更想在不二的身体里留下自己的印记。让他除了自己，再也接受不了其他人。  
他的嘴唇落在不二修长的脖颈上，轻轻咬上因为紧张而微微颤动的喉结。不二轻哼一声，带起喉咙的颤动。手冢啄吻着不二的脖颈，按在不二腿间的手没有离开，轻柔的力道抚摸着已经微微隆起的欲望。不知是因为手冢的亲吻，亦或是因为被爱抚的性器，不二的呼吸变得浓重。他依然咬着唇，不让自己漏出半点声音。  
手冢抬眼瞥见不二被咬得发红的下唇，放过了不二的喉结。他松开一直禁锢着不二的手，抚上不二的嘴唇，说：“别咬。”他扳过不二的脸，“如果你不想发出声音，我可以一直吻着你。”  
不二的目光终于落在手冢的脸上，湛蓝的眼眸中倒映出手冢的影子。眼底下蕴藏着复杂的情绪，手冢一时半会看不清不二眼底下埋藏的心情。但他没有后退，而是撑起了身体，两腿分在不二身体两侧，跪坐在不二双腿之间。他用自己的身体压住了不二的双腿，完全断绝了不二逃离的条件，双手则慢条斯理地开始解起不二衬衫的纽扣。  
不二凝视着眼前的男人，他是可以逃的。只要他说一句不愿意，只要他坚定地拒绝，手冢一定不会继续往下做。可是，对上这个人的眼睛，一旦看见这个人眼中的担忧与悲伤，他就没有办法拒绝手冢。  
对方想治好自己，完全出于好意。即便方法再如何离经叛道，自己也没有责怪对方的理由。更何况……他心中嗤笑，更何况，这不是自己一直以来所渴求的事情吗？让这个人与自己的身体合二为一，紧紧地拥抱在一起。这样不可与人道的愿望，在这一刻实实在在地实现了，简直像是偷来的一样。  
衬衫的纽扣不多，很快不二的胸膛便袒露在手冢眼前。不二的身体与手冢对比，自然没有手冢那样看起来充满了力量，可也算不得瘦弱。平坦的小腹能看到淡淡的腹肌线条，常年不见阳光的身体白皙且细腻，看起来似乎手感极好。手冢情不自禁地将两手置于不二腰侧，炽热的掌心贴上微凉的皮肤，让不二忍不住打了个颤。  
但显然，手冢的目标并不在此。  
火一样的温度从腰侧往上蔓延，不二闭上眼，不敢去看手冢现在的表情。宽大的手掌一点一点顺着腰肢往上，最后落在胸腔两侧。手冢的动作停下，不二闭着眼看不见手冢下一步是什么动作，紧张地等待着。下一秒，他感觉到自己的乳头都轻轻地拨弄了一下。  
粉色的小果实立在胸膛上，吸引着手冢的目光。他情不自禁地用手指去拨弄起这两点还在沉睡的小东西。柔软的小红缨没被弄几下就立了起来，硬在胸前，诱人品尝。手冢放过那两点，手指顺着乳晕绕着小红缨打圈，果不其然听到了不二掩藏不住的几声低吟。  
没有了视觉，剩余的其他感官变得更加灵敏。乳头被肆意玩弄，乳尖被偶尔搓揉的感觉无限放大。当感觉到手冢的手指不再专注于他的乳头时，他松了一口气。没想到下一秒，有什么湿热粗糙的东西，碰上了他已经挺立起来的乳尖。  
不二惊得睁开眼往下一看，就见手冢俯身将他一边的乳头纳入口中。  
“等等，手冢，唔……！”一边的乳尖被含入口腔吸吮舔咬，另一边的也没空着，被稳稳地捏在手冢指间。手冢舔吻着已经硬成小红豆的乳尖，抬眼看了看身下被他掌控着身体的人。不二已经顾不得遮掩自己的双手，此时他用手捂着嘴，挡住那些就要脱口而出的呻吟，却拦不住接连而来的粗重呼吸。  
尚还空着的那只手，再次覆上不二两腿之间的器官。性器比起方才已经勃起了更多。隔着布料的抚摸已经无法满足手冢，他的手从裤头悄悄伸入，贴着不二的小腹，一路潜入布料的最底层，最后直接触摸到滚烫的性器，轻轻握住。  
不二再也无法遮挡自己的声音了。  
上身的两颗果实依然落在手冢的嘴中，下身脆弱的性器已经失了防守，被手冢掌握在手。手冢的大手牢牢地握着性器，上下撸动。间或用指尖刺激敏感的铃口，让不二惊呼出声。  
“不要这样……”不二的声音颤抖着，“手冢，别这样……”  
左右在意的不过是最后的结果，为什么还要这样用力地挑起他的情绪？不二被这既熟悉又陌生的感觉逼上了悬崖，熟悉的是这种类似于自渎的行为，陌生的是如今握着他性器的人以及这个温度——这是不二渴望却又不可求的温度。  
“别怕，不二。”手冢放开已经变得嫣红的乳尖，他倾身向前与不二接吻。舌尖从不二合不拢的双唇间穿过，只闯入那幽深的檀口，与他唇舌交缠。  
手冢吻着不二，一手拉下不二的裤子，让他的性器暴露在空气中。他随即松开了自己的裤子，让自己早已挺立的性器显露出来。脱开了束缚的性器瞬间弹跳出来，火热的温度径直靠近不二的，用顶端蹭着不二。  
他放开不二的嘴唇，牵着不二的手往自己身下去：“你看，不二。”他带着不二，将两人的性器同时握在一处，性器与性器之间毫无阻隔的接触，让不二长叹一口气，“我在渴望着你，不二。”  
手冢带着不二的手，同时撸动起两根性器。同样粗糙而又炽热的柱体，在相互摩擦中生出了无与伦比的快感。不二急促地呼吸着，喉间是完全阻挡不了的呻吟。他望着手冢陷入迷乱中的神色，眯起了眼。  
人从来都是感性动物，在这样暧昧煽情的气氛下，不二有一瞬间的迟疑，几乎要相信手冢说的一切都是真的。可当他情迷意乱地低头望着两人贴在一起的那处，当他看到自己覆满鳞片的手臂，他忽然就醒了过来。  
他转头对上手冢的眼睛，在这一刻，他决定什么都不去想了——不论手冢是真心还是同情——他决定放开来享受这偷来的片刻欢愉，也许有一天，他真的就会相信，手冢并不是同情他。  
但不会是现在。

5

单人床上，衣衫不整的两人纠缠在一起。  
敏感又脆弱的性器被两人的手一同握在一起，不二的双眼变得迷离。他不再掩饰自己的声音，而是带着轻微的哭腔呜咽着，身下不自觉地开始迎合手冢。  
“手……手冢。”他向手冢伸出无处可放的另一只手，“吻我。”  
手冢如他所愿，吻住他的嘴唇。  
不二主动张开嘴，迎接手冢的入侵。手冢的舌头在嘴唇相触的同时探入不二的口中，找到了仍瑟缩在里头的小舌头，纠缠着吸入自己嘴中，唾液在交缠中相互交换。不二脸色绯红，微皱着眉头眯着眼看着手冢，面前的男人双眼紧闭，浓密的睫毛根根分明地数出来。他虔诚地亲吻着自己，仿佛在亲吻不可玷污的神祗一般。然而手下，他们却握着最隐私的地方，行着最淫秽的动作。  
手冢结束这一吻，分开的舌尖牵连出一条银丝。手冢有意按摩起不二的顶端，听着他忍不住发出尖叫一般的呻吟，低声问：“舒服吗，不二。”  
不二泪眼婆娑：“别这样……”他苦苦忍耐着体内一波波磨人的快感，“再这样，我就要，就要……”  
亟待爆发的欲望在两人手中跳动，滚烫的两根烙铁紧紧地贴合在一起。听到不二变得尖细甜腻的声音，手冢知道不二即将到达顶峰。他松开握着性器的手，忽然往下退去，俯下身，低头含住了不二已经濒临极点的性器。  
忽然被纳入温暖滑腻的地方，并且被灵活的舌头爱抚着顶端，不二忍不住弓起了腰，下身直直往手冢口中送去。手冢一概接收，将不二整根含入口中吞吐。不二双手揪着手冢的头发，身体的欢愉就要满溢，马上就要汹涌地全部爆发出来，他惊呼：“手冢，放开我！唔……我就要，快放开……！”  
手冢没有理会不二的话，反而更加卖力地吞吐起来。他噘着不二的顶端，用力一吸，在不二的尖叫下，任由不二爆发在自己嘴里。  
不二粗喘着气，因为高潮而高高弹起的身体落回到床上。他的裤子不知道什么时候被手冢完全剥掉，双腿赤条条地、狼狈地在手冢面前大张着。不二的意识还没回复原位，手冢将口中的白浊吐出来，复又凑过去吻住不二。  
混合着自己精液味道的吻，让不二不禁皱起了眉头。但他没有躲开，放任手冢舔遍他口中的每一寸，最后缠起自己的舌头。通过舌头渡过来的唾液滋润了不二，不二急切地索求着来自手冢的所有体液。他发现自己无比渴求手冢，完全停不下来。  
手冢的手已经摸上了不二的双臀。他两手分别握住不二的臀丘，捏在掌中搓揉起来。臀丘的活动挤压起丘壑间的洞穴，穴口随着臀丘张张合合。不二不适地扭动起腰，想要摆脱这种异样的感觉。却在这时，手冢松开一边手，顺着臀部的起伏，手指嵌入到股缝中，准确地按在了穴口上。  
不二呼吸一滞，像是被人扼住了喉咙一般说不出话。手冢抬起不二一条腿搭在自己的肩膀上，露出从未在人前露过面的后穴。后穴被冷风拂过，本能地瑟缩了一下。手冢看着觉得可爱，目光赤裸裸地盯在那一处，只把不二看得想找个地方把自己埋起来。  
不二伸手想挡住手冢的视线，却被手冢抓回来：“别挡。”  
“别一直盯着看……”不二捂着自己的眼，掩饰自己已经熟透的脸颊，“太难为情了。”  
手冢没有收回目光，反而是加上了手指，轻轻触摸穴口的褶皱。不二双腿打颤，手冢每碰触一下，后穴便本能地瑟缩一下，一呼一吸间，像是要把手冢的手指吸进去一般。手冢轻笑着，说：“别急，我会满足你。”  
被手冢故意歪曲了意思，不二羞得要开口反驳，谁知道手冢忽而托起他的臀部。不二一惊，下一秒就感觉到有什么东西钻进了自己的后穴中。他微微撑起身一看，就见手冢埋首在他的臀后，舔吻他的后穴。  
“不要……不要这样，手冢！嗯呜……求你，别这样。”  
手冢没有理会不二的求饶，他闭上眼，吻了吻不二小巧的后穴，舌头先在穴口绕着圈舔了一遍，唾液沾在穴口的褶皱上，闪着淫秽的光。他复又伸出舌头，双手掰开臀丘，小心翼翼地将自己的舌尖送入不二的后穴中，尽可能地舔舐蠕动的内壁。  
粗糙滑腻的舌头进入了从未有人到访过的禁地，不顾一切地舔弄着因为情动而不断收缩的后穴。不二粗喘着气，喉咙发出呜咽般的喘息，双眼蓄满了泪水，仿佛下一秒就要夺眶而出。  
“乖。”手冢轻声安抚不二，“要先舔湿了才能进去，不然会受伤。”  
不二死死地捂住自己的嘴巴，抽噎着：“别，别说了……”  
手冢细致地舔遍了后穴的每一处，直到后穴湿淋淋地闪着光才放开。可他知道，这一点润滑并不足以让不二承受自己的进入。他抬起头，拉下不二捂着自己嘴巴的手，倾身上前，伸出三根手指到不二嘴边：“乖，含住它们。”  
不二迷离着双眼，不明就里地看着手冢。  
“张开嘴。”手冢一步步引诱着不二，“先张开嘴，用你的唾液弄湿它们。”  
不二的脸涨得通红。他看了看手冢，又瞄了眼眼前三根修长的手指。他不由自主地咽了口唾沫，张开嘴，将手冢的手指含入口中。  
“乖。”手冢这么说着，低头咬住不二的乳尖。不二抖了一下，嘴巴也跟着停了下来。手冢不满地轻轻咬了咬红肿的乳头，三根手指夹起不二的舌头玩弄起来。不二皱起了眉，舌头被手冢肆意玩弄，分泌出来的唾液无法吞咽，顺着合不拢的嘴角流了下来。手冢舔着不二胸前的果实，抬眼一看，就见不二情迷意乱的神情，令他身下不禁又胀大了一些。  
这个人，这样迷乱又迷人的神色，这副魅力十足的身体，只能是自己的，只能在自己面前展露。想到如果自己不能让不二痊愈，那这样的景色就有可能会被其他人看到，手冢不禁焦虑起来，这样的事情……他怎么能容许这样的事情发生？  
不二啊不二，怎么才能让你相信，我是真的喜欢你？  
“呜……”不二发出呜鸣声，让手冢轻轻抽出了自己的手指。手指的离开带着不二的小舌头也微微伸出了口腔。舌尖与指尖连接着的银丝，随着手指的远离，在空中断裂。手冢当即凑过去吸住不二的舌头，用力吻他。手指则默默地伸到不二身下，试探着扩张不二的后穴。

6

身体内被插入异物的感觉并不好，但此时不二所要考虑的已经不是这个问题了。  
他沉迷于与手冢接吻的滋味，被手冢爱抚口腔的感觉太好，令他忍不住抛掉所有的矜持与羞赧，双手主动抱着手冢的脖颈，让他离自己更近一些，吻得更深一些。  
他双腿大开，手冢的跪趴在他的双腿间，上身覆在他的身上，与他接吻；两手一手微微抬起他的臀部，一手则细致地扩张他的后穴。不二不自觉地向手冢的性器靠近，似乎只要再靠近一点点，就能直接感受到手冢怒张的炽热。  
后穴的开拓并不容易。  
不二虽然羞于承认，但不可否认，当欲望来临之时，他会想像着手冢自渎。然而，不二从未想过自己有一天会用到那个地方——本来并非用于承受性爱的器官——如今却在自己自渎的幻想对象手下，逐渐开放。  
手冢结束了悠长的一吻，目光从不二红肿的嘴唇，一路往下，最后停留在已经被插入两根手指的后穴上。  
经过舌头和唾液润滑的后穴比起一开始要湿滑得多，可紧致的地方仍然难以承受手冢的热情。手冢低头看了眼自己硬挺的性器，虽然比不上某些种族的天赋异禀，可强健的体魄依然让自己的尺寸颇是可观。而将要与之共赴巫山的人正是他迷恋已久的人，如今他一副被自己欺负得一塌糊涂的模样，让手冢几乎把持不住，想直接挺入这副他渴望已久的身体中。  
两根手指埋在不二的后穴中，温润湿滑的肉壁贪婪地挤压上来，令手冢几欲当场换上自己的性器。不二躺在他的身下不自觉地扭着腰呻吟，甜腻的声音刺激着手冢的神经。他深吸一口气，定了定神。尽管自己的性器已经硬得发疼，可他还是不愿意让不二经历太过疼痛的第一次。  
他试着在肉壁上摸索按压，终于在不二一声急促的尖叫下，找到了他一直寻找的地方。  
不二喘息着，努力将目光聚焦到手冢身上。他看到手冢紧皱的眉头，他想对手冢说不要忍，直接进来。可下一秒，闪电一般的快感沿着脊椎直直窜上脑干，让他脑袋一片空白。太过强烈的感觉让不二痉挛一般绞起后穴，不久前才爆发过的性器又有了抬头的趋势。  
可手冢的动作容不得不二多想，进入他身体的手指开始模拟性交的模式快速进出，每每准确擦过前列腺并往更深处开拓。不二应接不暇，除了喘息和呻吟，他顾不上其他。身前的性器已经再次挺立，涨立着，仅靠摩擦前列腺根本射不出来。他想自己撸动前方，刚伸手要动作却被手冢直接在半空拦截，按在床上。  
“别急，不二。”手冢抽出不二后穴中的手指，不二这才看到，不知何时，手冢已经再加入了一根手指。三根修长的手指，湿淋淋的沾满了大概是从自己后穴分泌出来的淫液。手冢目光如炬，他将手指上的液体尽数抹到自己的性器上，俯下身就是一个深吻。  
不二又被手冢堵住了嘴唇。手冢像是吻不够一样啃咬着不二的嘴唇，用自己的身体将不二的身体牢牢压住。他覆在不二双腿间，勃发的性器对准了被开拓过的后穴。在四唇分开的同时，下身猛地压向不二，一鼓作气将性器全根埋入不二的身体。  
“啊……！”不二瞪大了眼，张着嘴只发出一声短促的尖叫，便再也发不出第二声。柔软的身体被利刃强硬地捣开，滚烫的热度犹如烈焰，从身体内部开始噼噼啪啪地迅速蔓延开来，将他的理智瞬间燃烧殆尽。不二脚尖紧绷，双腿本能地缠住手冢的腰，后穴不堪刺激紧紧地绞起埋入其中的性器。  
手冢被夹得觉得疼，可他知道不二比他更疼。第一次疼痛总是难免的，他尽力做好前戏挑起不二的情欲，只为了尽可能减轻此刻的痛感。然而看到不二萎下去的欲望，略微发白的脸色，他还是觉得心痛难耐。他握住不二的性器撸动起来，另一手搓揉不二的乳尖，希望籍此来分散不二的注意力。  
“不二……”手冢俯下身想吻他，身体的动作却牵动了连接在一起的地方，让不二的身体抽动了一下。  
“手冢……”不二伸出手，向着手冢的方向在空中胡乱挥动，他的脸上布满了因为疼痛而落下的泪水。手冢忙抓住不二的手，就听着不二带着哭腔一声声地喊，“手冢，手冢，我疼……”  
第一次使用后穴做爱，这颇有些惨烈的现状，让手冢心里又酸又疼。他吻着不二的手，听到不二几乎无意识地低吟，不希望不二再遭更多的罪。他低声安慰不二：“不二，没事的，我不会继续做，之后就不疼了。”  
这句话飘入迷迷糊糊的不二耳中，竟然激起了不二点点神经。他顾不上会不会扯到后方，用力夹住手冢的腰：“别走，手冢。”他低声呼喊，“唔，别走……”  
怕他伤到自己，手冢只好打消了念头，忙又安抚道：“好，我不走。”  
可性器就这么埋在紧致的后穴中，手冢也不好受。他强忍着在这柔软之地抽插的渴望，等待着不二适应自己的存在。终于，不知过了多久，手冢感觉到穴肉轻微开始蠕动，吸附着自己的性器。他知道，这一波难熬的疼痛，总算是要过去了。  
他撑起身子，问：“可以吗，不二？”  
疼痛逐渐过去后，取而代之的是内部慢慢蔓延开来的空虚。不二本能地夹起臀部，没想到竟听到手冢一声低声咒骂。他第一次听到手冢说着这样粗鄙的话语，想调侃一下手冢，谁料下一秒，就被手冢抽动起性器的快感给完全带跑了。  
手冢没等得及不二的回应，那一下本能的吸附几乎要把他的意志力全部吸走。他顾不上不二是否会觉得难过，双手抬起不二的臀部，用力地开始进出不二的身体。  
被利刃一下下开拓到身体最深处，不二昂着头高声呻吟起来。粗大的性器几乎全根抽出，又全根没入，每一下都擦过他的前列腺，直直捣入直至无法再深入。不二毫不怀疑，如果自己是女人，现在大概已经被手冢戳入了子宫，直取其中最柔软的蚌肉，甚至可能会一发就此怀上他的孩子。  
只可惜，这不可能成真。  
可手冢依然辛勤地在他的身体里耕耘，速度越来越快，力道也越来越重。不二已经止不住自己的声音，眼泪几乎没有停止过。身体的快感一层一层累积上去，却找不到一个宣泄的出口，将不二折磨得无法自已地放声哭喊起来。  
“唔嗯……手冢，求你……”他断断续续地哭着说，“帮我，呜，我不行了……”  
恋慕着的爱人在自己身下，因为自己而呻吟，而哭泣，在自己身下扭动着身躯，更是激发了手冢潜藏在身体里的欲望。他俯身抱起不二，让不二坐在自己身上。因着重力，使得性器更加往深处又进一步。  
“啊啊……！！不，不要这样……太深了……”  
手冢让不二抱着自己的肩膀，双腿围在自己腰侧。他托着不二的臀部，一下一下进出不二的身体。肉体与肉体之间发出啪啪啪的声音，淫糜让人不敢细听。不二用力抱着手冢的脖颈，乳尖恰好顶着手冢的乳尖。紧贴的胸膛因为身体的动作，让两人的乳尖相互摩擦起来。  
下身承受着猛烈的进攻，上身又被这巧合的摩擦带起了丝丝快感，不二已经分不清自己究竟是想要还是不想要。他的脑袋成了一团浆糊，除了手冢什么都没有。他迷迷糊糊地咬了咬手冢的耳垂，沿着脸部线条一路吻过去，最后封住手冢的嘴唇，和他唇舌相交。  
在不二体内肆虐的性器如烙铁一般在不二的身体内打下属于自己的烙印，手冢粗喘着气，在不二的吸吮下，觉得自己也濒临极点。他伸出一手握住被夹在两人小腹之间的性器，轻轻撸动起来，果不其然听到不二情动的低吟。  
他说：“不二，我们一起。”  
性器不知餍足地在后穴大开大合地进出，身前的性器被温暖的大手快速有力地抚慰着，不二逐渐支撑不住。手冢感觉到手中的性器突突地跳动着，下一秒就将不二送上了高峰。  
“啊……！！！”因高潮而痉挛的不二本能地绞紧了后穴。手冢深吸一口气，最后一次将自己重重地送入不二的深处，在不二的身体内释放了自己。  
两人的高潮持续了一小段时间，结束时都颇为狼狈。手冢抱着不二双双倒在床上，性器还停留在不二的后穴中，手冢的小腹也被不二射出的白浊弄得湿糊糊一片。可此时两人都顾不上这点小事了。他们喘着气注视着对方，渐渐地距离越来越近。  
他们吻在了一起。

7

后来不二同意了手冢的提议。  
尽管他内心并不十分愿意，可他不得不承认手冢的话：除了手冢，暂时没有其他人能缓解他的症状（更别提他们已经做过一次了）；手冢购置的别墅附有一个泳池，比起不二家小得可怜的浴缸，这个泳池更能满足不二目前对水的需求。  
两个重要的缓解手段，集中在同一个人身上。不二作为患者，完全没有反对的立场。  
正正恰逢公开赛结束，比赛时期没日没夜的加班让不二有了充分的理由申请一段时间的休假，而批假的人刚好就是手冢本人，正是天时地利人和齐全。尽管不二心里万分别扭，可也没有办法拒绝手冢的“好意”。  
手冢首先批了不二半个月的假期，因为不知道这个病究竟要医治多久，他认为时间稍微放宽裕一些会比较合适。  
手冢清楚，不二愿意搬来与自己同住，并不完全因为自己能够缓解他的症状。手冢完全有理由相信，如果自己没有发现异常，不二绝对会一直隐瞒着自己，直到他移情别恋，或者消失。前者难以做到，后者无力挽回。不论是哪个结局，都不是手冢愿意看到的结局。  
而现在，手冢明白，自己不过是在利用不二无法拒绝自己的事实，去接近他，占有他。趁着不二无力抗拒的时刻，牢牢地将不二锁在自己的领域中。这样做颇有股乘人之危的意味，手冢不齿，却又不得不利用。  
不二搬进来后手冢做的第一件事，就是把泳池利用起来。  
虽然说性交可以缓解症状，但为了不二的身体着想，这件事总不能每天做。除了体液的治疗外，就只有通过外部水分的治疗。  
然而，情况不容乐观。  
每日充足的外部水分，每日不变的吻，隔三两日总会来一次的身体交融，手冢做遍了所有他能找到的治疗方法，似乎都未能有效地缓解不二的异变。  
不二呆在水里的时间越来越多，身上的鳞片已经漫过下身，有向躯干延伸的迹象。手冢心里越发着急，但是以他的能力，他找不到更加有效的治疗方法。即便向人打听，大部分人都以为手冢是在讲故事，压根不相信世界上会有这种神话一样的病症。  
尽管如此，手冢也不打算放弃。不二就在他的身边，他是目前唯一一个能够帮助不二的人。眼前面临困境的是他喜欢的人，他又怎能放弃他让他离开呢？

尽管现在不在赛期，但手冢仍需保证每天的基础训练量。手冢再如何放心不下不二，为了不让人怀疑，他依然要每日向教练报道，进行训练。  
然而，却在这天训练结束回家，他发现不二已经转化成了人鱼。  
他站在泳池边，波光粼粼的水面下，是一条带着长长鱼尾的人鱼。人鱼从水中缓缓接近他，鱼尾跃出水面，闪闪发光的鳞片下透出浅浅的蓝。手冢看得很清楚，那是与不二的眼眸一样的蓝。  
不二浮出水面，湿润的头发贴在他的脸上，水流顺着脸的轮廓流下来，眼睛有些红，也许是被水刺激造成的。  
手冢被眼前的景象震惊了，他缓缓往前两步，居高临下看着不二：“不二，你……”  
不二张了张嘴，似乎想尝试发出声音。可他迟疑了一下，摇摇头，又沉入水中。  
这是怎么了？手冢非常疑惑，又极其担心。他担心异化让不二的身体机能恶化，让他失去某些正常人所有的能力。  
眼看不二入了水，向另一头游去，他顾不上思考，纵身一跃，一头扎进了水里。  
不二被身后的水声惊了一下，回过头去看，就见手冢快速地向自己游来。池子不大，手冢费不了什么力气，轻松地抓住了他的手臂，把他带上水面。  
毕竟是普通人，手冢大喘一口气。他双眼紧紧地盯着不二，容不得不二逃避。他厉声问：“你说不了话了？”  
不二愣了一下，摇摇头。  
手冢不明白这个摇头的意思，又追问一句：“是说不了？还是不能说？”  
不二依然摇头，可这次他同时推开了手冢，沉入水底。手冢以为他又要逃，着急着想把他拉起来，却被不二制止。这时，不二的声音在水中响起：“我只能这样说话，手冢。”  
尾化后，患者只能在水中说话，无法在空气中发声——不，并非不能在空气中发声，而是他无法在空气中发出正常的声音。而他发出的尖利声音，毫无疑问，会使手冢的身体受到不可逆转的伤害。  
这是他在前期研究中得知的症状，他无法证实，如今他也不敢证实。他明白手冢为了救自己用尽了全力，那他更不能因为自己的异化而伤害到手冢。  
事实在眼前，虽然难以置信，可手冢也只能相信不二的话。他无措地四处张望，抿着嘴唇，最后一手捋了一把贴在脸上的头发，朝自己脸上连泼了几抔水，强迫自己冷静下来。  
不二在水底，透过水面看着手冢的一举一动。手冢憔悴了，不二知道，尽管手冢什么也不说，可他知道自从照顾自己以来，手冢夜不能寐。夜晚没有办法保持充足的睡眠，白日又有高强度的训练，就算健壮如手冢，一样会熬不住。  
不二心里隐隐作疼，他鼻子发酸，似乎下一秒就要落下泪来。他无比庆幸自己现在在水里，不论他如何流泪，都不会有任何人发现。  
“放我走吧，手冢。”  
好不容易让自己冷静下来，手冢听到了不二的声音。  
“只要放我离开，你就轻松了。”  
手冢瞪了大眼，他低头看着水下的不二，不可置信：“你……什么意思？”  
不二微微一笑：“只要让我走。”  
手冢听到了不二的话，他确定自己听清楚了每一个字，但他完全听不懂不二的话。他狠狠地盯着不二，近乎咬牙切齿地说：“想都别想！”  
他一手深入水中，抓住不二的手臂。他顾不上自己是否会弄疼不二。在将不二拉出水面后，他揽过不二的腰，倾身向前，借着浮力将不二带到池边，困住了不二的去路。不二没有挣扎，直到后腰碰到了冰凉的池壁，他对上手冢的双眼。  
不二无法在空气中发声，这个症状在此时帮了手冢一个大忙。他不希望再听到不二自寻死路的话，这会让他放弃思考只想尽全力将这人留在身边。  
然而他认识的不二从来不随人愿，尽管不能说话，可他依然毫不畏惧地直视手冢，无声地向手冢说：让我走……  
手冢低头用力地吻住他。  
他的舌头钻进了不二的口中，卷起不二的舌头，逼着他回应自己。口腔中分泌的唾液顺着交缠的舌头渡入不二的口中。许是熟悉的体液进入身体，让不二有些失控地从抗拒变为迎合。他拥着手冢的肩膀，尽可能地让自己的身体贴近手冢，尾巴不由自主地与手冢的双腿交缠在一起。  
不二不知道这个吻持续了多久，只知道手冢放开他的时候，额头点着他的额头，低声对他说：“我喜欢你，不二。”  
不二看着手冢的双眼，这对漆黑、深邃的瞳孔，仿佛一条神秘通道，让他直达手冢的心底。  
手冢说完这话，将不二用力拥在怀中，在他耳边轻声低吟：“不管你信不信，我是真心喜欢你。”  
“我爱你，不二。”

8

不二听进去了多少，手冢不清楚。可他能感觉到，不二对他似乎没有那么抗拒。  
根据手冢所知的情报，尾化状态只能维持三天。三天后，如果得不到有效的治疗，患者将会幻化为泡沫。  
只剩两天的时间，手冢想，如果这两天他找不到有效的方法，他将会永远丢失不二。  
他不要！  
放开不二后，他把不二抱出水池。离开了水的不二仰躺在地面上，蓝色的鱼尾升出透白的烟雾，仿佛干涸了一般渐渐分成了两条正常的腿。不二深深吸了一口气，睁开眼，缓缓坐起来。  
手冢拿来一条毛毯裹住不二赤裸的身体，跪坐在不二的身后环住他：“不二，感觉如何？”  
不二缓了一阵子，点点头。  
“能说话吗？”  
不二转过头，余光瞥到手冢担忧的面容。他垂下眼眸，没有说话。他只知道尾化后他能在水中说话，可他不知道在这段时间，当他变回人形时能不能说话。  
这有可能会伤害到手冢，他不敢试。  
“不能说吗？”手冢追问，把不二搂得更紧一些，“如果有必要，我可以把医生请到这里……”  
不二一听，转过身着急地阻止手冢：“不，别……”  
声音发了出来，不二愣了一下。他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，如果没有听错，刚刚是他的声音。而且……他看向手冢，手冢没有受到一点影响。  
面对手冢炙热的目光，不二不知该如何应对。他低下头躲开，却被手冢强硬地抬起下颚，逼着他与自己对视。  
“不二，你还有什么没有告诉我？”  
想起这些天来的奇异感，此时手冢终于发现了这份奇异感从何而来。他盯着面前的人，不二的眼中失去了往日的神采，取而代之的是惊慌与恐惧。惊慌或许还能理解，可恐惧？不二在怕什么？怕死亡？如果是这样，他不会向手冢提出离开。可除了这个，还会是什么？  
在这一瞬间，手冢想出了一种可能。  
“不二，”手冢抿了一下唇，迟疑着问，“你怕我？”  
不二毫不犹豫：“不。”  
“那你在怕什么？”手冢抓住不二眼中一闪而过的犹豫，“你对这个病知道多少？你知道什么没有告诉我？”  
“我……”  
这下子，手冢知道自己没有猜错。他往深想了一层，不二本就是医生，而且他热衷于研究各种奇难杂症，也许他发现了自己的异样，就首先研究了一番？  
想到这里，手冢忍不住抓紧不二的手臂。他顾不上是否会弄疼不二，是否会吓到不二：“告诉我，不二！”  
不二显然被手冢吓到了，他从未见过手冢这副模样。可他依然选择了沉默。他咬紧下唇，倔强地看着眼前近乎仪态尽失的男人。这个向来果敢坚毅、一丝不苟的男人，现在浑身湿漉漉地跪坐在自己面前，抱着自己，一脸疲倦地以泛红的双眼凝视着自己。甚至连抓着自己的双手，都不如往日沉稳。  
他如此坚强刚毅的一个人，再严重的伤痛都不能打击到他。可现在，他却因为自己的病，在哭泣，在发抖。  
他是真的在怕。  
“告诉我，不二。”手冢缓缓将不二抱入怀中，他把脸埋入不二的肩窝，哈着热气，“……我不希望你从我的生命中消失。”  
“手……冢。”  
手冢没有再说话，而是深吸一口气，用尽全力抱紧不二。不二能感受到手冢的震颤，近乎将自己嵌入骨血般的力度，以及落在肩头的几乎感觉不到的湿意。  
他说，他喜欢自己，甚至爱自己。  
不二想，自己是不是应该相信他？相信他是真的而不是因为此情此景产生的错觉？  
不二双手颤抖，缓缓抬起，小心翼翼地环抱着手冢的肩背。  
手冢听到不二的声音：“我告诉你，治愈的方法。”

手冢站在不二的房门前，他已经站了一段时间。他一直在思考，是否应该进去，进去后跟不二说些什么？  
治愈的方法他已经了解，可偏偏，成或败由不得他，关键在不二。  
他能明白不二的心情，换成自己处于同样的境地，自己也许也会跟不二一样，为了不拖累别人，为了不成为别人的责任和负担，选择封闭自己，独自面对。  
但是，这个是建立在对方对自己无情的情况下。而现在，手冢很清楚自己喜欢不二，不二也向他坦诚了心意，他们两情相悦，达到条件。只可惜，变数在不二。  
他要怎么做，才能在剩余的短短两日内，让不二相信他，接受他？  
不论如何做，他都得先迈出这一步。如果现在他后退一步，那他更不可能留住不二。  
于是，手冢选择了敲门。  
听到不二在里头应了门，手冢开门而入。不二已经躺在床上，背对着他。手冢走到床边，凝视着不二的背影。  
他环顾四周，冷冷清清的房间没有半点属于不二的气息。他深吸一口气，有些没话找话，说：“明天我给你带点换洗衣服来。”  
“不必了。”不二说，“也许用不着……”  
“用得着！”手冢打断不二的话  
不二抿了抿唇，到了这个地步，他不希望手冢希望落了空。他顺着手冢的意思：“好吧，麻烦你了。”  
“在这里可以吗？需要回泳池……”  
“没关系的。”不二说，“不会有事的。”  
“好……”  
手冢呢喃着说完这句便没了声，可不二知道他还在。  
不二心里乱得很，无法确定自己究竟是否应该相信手冢的话。对于手冢的为人，他是了解的。可正因为了解，所以他才不敢相信。  
静默中，两人都没有说话，也没有动作，只有窗外的风偶尔带起树叶的沙沙声传入房中。也不知道过了多久，手冢低醇的嗓音在房里响起。  
“不二，我可以留在这里吗？”  
不二没有回答。  
“如果你不回应，我会当成是默认……”  
手冢站在原地等了一阵子，依然没有得到不二的回应。他握了握拳，决定不再被动。他倾身向前，掀开不二身边的被子，坐在了床上。  
不二只感觉到一股熟悉的热源从背后靠近，他没有动，任由手冢从背后将他揽入怀中。不二闭上眼，问：“要做吗？”  
“不。”这件事无关紧要，手冢只是紧了紧手臂，将不二揽得更紧一些，“我只是不想让你一个人呆着。”  
手冢想，他不想再勉强不二了。如果真的无路可走，那么他就一直将这个人抱在怀里，不让他感到孤单。  
就算最终的结局是消失，那也必须，是在他的怀里消失。

9

一日的训练总算结束了。  
手冢无心训练，整天都在想着不二的事。时间一到，他归心似箭。他与不二的时间已经不多了，他不愿意在其他的地方浪费一分一秒。  
一路疾驰回到家，不二已经进了泳池。手冢把衣服放在客厅，只身走出了客厅。他的人鱼已经在泳池中等着他，可能还在等着微不足道的救赎之吻。但手冢想，等待救赎的人，也许不是他的人鱼，而是自己。  
他吻了他的人鱼，将人鱼带出了泳池。眼看着人鱼幻化为人形后，倔强地背对着他，一声不响。  
手冢半跪在不二身后，看着不二，一句话也说不出。他想起今天偶遇教练时，教练对他说的话。尽管他知道教练不知情，可教练却在无意间道出了真相。  
他握紧拳，抛开繁杂的思绪，低声说了一句：“我带了换洗的衣服给你。”  
不二半天没有回答。手冢懊恼着，后悔自己不加斟酌就说了这么一句没有意义的话。对不二而言，如果他们没有找到方法，他的生命只剩下不到30小时。在这极其有限的时间里，不论做什么，都无法弥补心里的遗憾，更无法压下内心的恐惧。  
手冢不停地在想，他还能做什么？他还能怎么做，才能让不二相信他？他甚至希望不二能够给予他一些提示，只要不二开口，无论是什么要求，他都会去达成。  
然而不二没有。  
过了好一阵子——可能没有多久，现在每一分每一秒都在拉扯着手冢的神经——不二只是淡淡地说：“嗯，谢谢你。”  
这不是手冢想要的，可他无可奈何。他取来一件浴袍，披在不二身上：“进去吧。”  
一日下来，不二大部分时间都呆在泳池里。只有在手冢回来的这段时间，才会离水上岸。这几日相处下来，手冢算是摸清了不二的饮食习惯，虽然现在看起来已经无关紧要了。  
不二的食量不大，不知是否因为患病的原因。不过他还是坚持与手冢共同进餐，他不忍看到手冢努力白费的模样。当初自己会选择手冢的团队，就是被手冢在赛场上的光芒所吸引。这个人应该是无惧的、坚定的，直视前方，走到最高的顶点，成为所有人的道标。为了手冢的理想和目标，他愿意用尽全力去帮助手冢，将他推上顶峰。  
然而现在，手冢却为了他，面露疲倦，强颜欢笑，这让不二心怀愧疚，更无力面对手冢期盼的目光。  
他只能选择沉默。

夜里，手冢还是选择与不二同床共眠。  
不二没有拒绝，乖巧地任由手冢抱入怀中。他蜷缩着身体，像是缺乏安全感的孩子一样团成一团。手冢轻轻地从背后揽住不二，他的胸膛贴着不二的后背，两人的心跳声透过骨骼和肌肤融合在一起。手冢长吁一口气，手臂越收越紧，让两人之间再无缝隙。  
他闭上眼，感受着得来不易、所剩无几的亲密时刻。他搂紧不二，呼吸着属于不二的气息。他已经不奢望不二会给予他多大的回应，只要不二不抵触，他就已经满足了。  
却在这时，微凉的触觉爬上了手冢搂着不二的手。手冢一愣，睁开眼垂眸一看，就见不二的手轻轻覆在自己的手上。他似乎是在犹豫。想到不二可能下一秒就会把手缩回去，手冢当机立断抓住了不二还没撤下的手，紧紧握在掌心。  
不二轻声惊呼：“手……”  
“别动。”手冢紧了紧手，不让他逃开，“不二，如果你愿意信我……”  
不二没有回答，可也没有挣开手。他只是维持着现在的姿势，缩在手冢的怀中。手冢不逼迫他，再次闭上了眼，一遍又一遍地将这个人的温度留在怀中。

兴许是因为高强度的训练，也可能是由于思虑过重，手冢很快就进入了梦乡。当他醒来时，夜幕依然浓重，四周黑漆漆一片。他下意识地紧了紧手，才发现怀里已经一片冰凉。  
“不二不见了”这一念头瞬间窜入手冢的脑海，他惊得睡意全无，整个人从床上弹起来。他甚至来不及穿上就在床边的拖鞋，光着脚慌忙地从卧室里冲出来，直奔泳池。  
黑夜下的泳池，水波荡漾。手冢没有开灯，他走到池边，果然看到他的人鱼徜徉在水中。手冢猛然意识到什么，他跪坐在池边，低声呼唤他的人鱼：“不二。”  
不二早就发现了手冢，可他没有选择浮出水面。  
第一次在深夜醒来寻求水源，他便明白自己时间不多了。离开手冢的怀抱前，他最后一次凝视手冢的睡颜。手冢睡得很沉，均匀而厚重的呼吸一下一下打入不二的心里。  
直到最后一刻，手冢都没有想过放弃。不二想，他是应该相信手冢的。  
一直以来，他把这份感情压在心底。一开始他不过是仰慕着这个人的光芒，这个人身上夺目刺眼的光芒诱惑着他一步步靠近。和这个人在一起的时间越长，他的感情也从一开始的仰慕，渐渐地转变成恋慕。他不知道对方对这种不寻常感情的看法，他担心一旦曝光会影响对方的形象，也许他再也不能呆在对方身边，所以他选择闭口不谈。只是没想到——可能是为了惩罚他——在他选择了隐藏这份感情只为呆着这个人身边时，上帝给他开了一个巨大的玩笑。  
算了。这一刻不二竟觉得无比轻松，他一直隐藏的感情在这一分钟倾泻而出，迫不及待地想要告诉所有人，他有多喜欢、有多仰慕眼前的这个人。  
不二的沉默让手冢惊慌起来，他忍不住又喊了不二一声：“不二，你上来……”  
“我回不来了，手冢。”不二的声音从水下传出，“在我跳入水中之前，我就知道，我回不去了。”  
“……什么意思？”  
“没有有效治疗，我的结局，就是维持着人鱼的躯体化成泡沫。”不二的声音听起来遥远且不真实，“你看，小美人鱼的最后结局也是化成泡沫。人类总会幻想美丽的结局，就算是最残酷的死别，也要创造出一个动人的场景。”  
“不二，我说了，我是喜欢你的。”  
不二听了，笑了：“我知道……手冢，我知道。”看到手冢惊诧又悲痛的表情，不二长叹一口气，“不是我不信你，只是我不自信。我一直看着你，把自己的感情放到尘埃里。我一直仰望的人，说喜欢自己，听起来就像是在做梦……”  
“……不二。”  
“我一直都对你的所有决定深信不疑，唯独这一次，我迟疑了。”不二想起了被手冢发现病情，并闯入自己的屋子强硬地揭开一切的那一日，“如果是早一些或者晚一些，我可能就会相信你的话。可为什么，偏偏是这个时候？”  
一切都是注定的，不二明白得很，如果不是因为这个病，他和手冢也许会一直相互恋慕却闭口不谈。他们不会知道对方也怀着同样的感情看着自己，然而又正是因为这一场变故，即便手冢向他表白，他也不敢相信。  
“不二……”手冢不知如何是好，不论语言还是行动，他都尽最大的努力，让不二真切感受到自己的心意。到现在这个地步，他已经不知道该如何做，才能挽救不二。可是此时，手冢也只剩最苍白无力的语言，他不断地说：“我喜欢你，不二。我一直都看着你。”  
不二听了，仿佛松了一口气：“我知道，手冢，我信你。我也喜欢你。”他说，“可是，我信得太晚了，现在这个情况，也许已经无力挽回了。”  
为何会无力挽回？手冢错乱了，不二相信自己的感情了，又怎么会无力挽回？他说治愈的灵药是与自己心意相通的人的体液，现在他们心意相通了，只要有治疗的方法，又怎么会太晚？  
手冢突然想通了这一点，不二是因为绝望而迷失了方向，可他还有自己在。手冢想，只要不二还没消失，只要自己还在，他就应该放手一搏。  
他下定决心，站起来：“不二，我不会让你消失。”  
不二不明白手冢的意思，却见手冢褪去身上的衣物，赤裸着跃入水中。不二还未反应过来，已经被手冢带着浮出水面。  
手冢搂着人鱼的腰，身体相贴。他带着人鱼游到池边，将人鱼禁锢在自己的双臂中：“不二，既然你相信我，那就应该相信，我能治愈你。”  
出了水的人鱼失去了说话的能力，只能愣愣地看着眼前的男人。他的心咚咚乱跳，已经预想到即将发生的事情，他不知该拒绝还是顺应发展。  
“我的体液……”手冢没有明说，但他也不希望逼迫不二，“如果你愿意，你告诉我。如果你不愿意，那就推开我。但是，不二，如果你没有推开我，你的命就不由你做主。这是我喜欢的人的性命，只要有一丝希望，我都不会放手。”  
不二鼻子一酸，喉咙一滞。眼前湿漉漉的男人看起来很是狼狈，坚定的双眼却没有丝毫迟疑。他没有强硬地阻拦不二，甚至只要不二轻轻一推，就能让他放开自己。可不二狠不下心，不论何种境地，他发现自己都没有办法拒绝这个人。  
不二凝视着眼前的男人，如果这是最后一次，那就让他全心沉沦在这个人怀抱中吧。  
他伸出双手揽住手冢的肩膀，仰起头吻住手冢的嘴唇。

10

不二的举动出乎手冢的预料。  
这一吻并不深，不二仅仅是蜻蜓点水般碰了一下手冢的嘴唇就又缩了回去。虽然很轻，但无疑给了手冢足够的震撼。  
手冢愣在原地，他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，呢喃道：“不二……”  
不二不能说话，他只能抚摸手冢湿漉漉的脸庞，又凑上前亲了亲手冢的嘴角。  
手冢抓住不二的手，猛地吻了上去。  
他吻得急，吻得狠，不二甚至不能在水中平衡自己的身体。他的身体被手冢带着撞向池壁，幸好手冢没完全丢了理智，在不二的脊背撞上瓷砖前，一手护在不二与池壁之间，才没让不二撞疼了身体。可身体没事，被捕获的嘴唇却遭到了最过分的对待。  
手冢恶狠狠地吮吸着不二的嘴唇，舌头纠缠着不二的。比起要渡给不二体液这件事，手冢更像是要把不二的气息、气味、唾液全部吞噬殆尽。他揪着不二的舌头，推搡着闯入不二的口腔，扫荡过每一颗牙齿，每一寸肉壁。不二应接不暇，喉间控制不住地呜咽了几声。他感觉自己的空气都要被手冢全部剥夺，如今几乎冒着窒息的风险，决绝地迎接男人的所有侵略。  
如果没有下次，那这就是最后一次与他唇齿相依。最后一次放纵，再疯狂也应该被原谅。  
手冢用力地吻着不二，护着不二脊背的手没有歇着。掌下的身体他非常熟悉。这些日子多次拥抱交融，让他熟知这个身体的每一寸肌肤。如今，变成了人鱼的不二身体不复往常温热，手掌抚摸之处都感觉不到一丝暖意。这让手冢觉得陌生，同时感到万般心焦。这种异样的温度仿佛预示着不二将不久于人世，让手冢无法保持冷静。  
他咬了一下不二的下唇，放开已经被吻得气喘吁吁的不二。被放开的不二总算接触到空气，双颊微红仰着头大口喘气。他的嘴唇肿起一片，令手冢忍不住又亲吻了一下。  
不二撇过头，月光下，通红的脸颊和湿润的双眸泄露了他的情绪。手冢禁不住抱紧了他：“不二，我要怎么做才能让你热起来……”  
不二不明白手冢的话是什么意思，直到手冢将他紧紧地抱入怀中，试图用自己的体温温暖他的时候，他才明白手冢这番话的含义。  
鱼是变温动物，他现在是人鱼，体温对于正常人来说自然要低许多，更别谈手冢这样的职业运动选手。手冢抱着他，也许就像是抱着冰块一样，虽然皮肤依然柔软，却感觉不到属于活人的温度。  
不二在手冢怀里抬起头，目光落在手冢紧蹙的眉头上。即便是在这种暧昧淫糜的情况下，手冢的眉头也不曾松开半分。他一直用这种忧伤又带着缱绻的目光看着不二，令不二心中越发不忍。他伸出手，想抚平手冢眉间的褶皱。  
可手冢却在半途截下不二的手，握在掌中，将他的手带到自己唇边，一边注视着不二，一边亲吻不二的掌心。  
手冢凝视着不二，啄吻着不二的掌心，含糊的声音从掌心中传出：“没关系，我会让你热起来。”  
手冢的话仿佛带着魔力，他唇间的温度似乎能渗透覆盖在不二手上的鳞片，沁入不二的皮肤，融入他的血液中。  
不二的心跳乱了一拍。  
手冢低下头又吻住他，这一次他平静许多，温柔地舔过不二的嘴唇，才从松开的牙关之间进入，卷起不二的舌头再度交缠。他知道不二不愿发出声音，没关系，他可以一直吻着不二，这样不二便不用为了忍耐而做出任何可能会伤到自己的举动。  
他一手顺着脊背往下滑，一手按在不二的胸侧，拇指按压搓揉起胸前的果实。多次缠绵让手冢充分开发了不二的身体，每每刺激怀中人的乳粒，都能让他软着身，任自己为所欲为。  
果然，被堵住了嘴巴的不二发出几声按捺不住的浓重鼻息，双眸愈发变得通红且迷离，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来一样。  
手冢松开不二的嘴唇，吻了吻不二的眼睛。他的手滑过腰窝，缓缓往下，便触到了一手软软的鳞片。兴许是从没有别人——甚至连他自己都没有——触摸过这一条奇异的鱼尾，当手冢抚上已经异化的部位时，不二浑身一震。他趴在手冢怀中，双手紧紧地扣着手冢的肩膀。他的鱼尾因为敏感已经无法支撑他在水中的平衡，如今他的唯一依靠，只有面前的这个男人。  
手冢微微托起不二，浮力承担了部分重量，手冢没费什么力就让不二的上身完全露出水面。他托着不二的臀，黑暗中无法看清人鱼的鱼尾，但手冢记得，那是一条水蓝色的，美丽异常的尾巴。他的手顺着鱼尾的轮廓向下抚摸，激起不二一阵又一阵的颤抖。  
不二咬着唇，不让自己漏出一点声音。他禁不住抱住手冢的头，将手冢的头按向自己的胸膛。手冢顺势埋过去，舌头卷起瑟瑟发抖的乳尖，含入口中。这一下让不二瞬间软了腰，上下的敏感都落入手冢之手，无处可逃。  
乳尖在舌头的爱抚下立了起来，手冢咬了咬乳粒，吮吸着，仿佛要从中吸出点什么来。不二昂着头，挺起胸膛，不由自主地将乳粒更深地送入手冢的口中。他一手紧紧扣着手冢的肩膀，一手捂住自己的嘴巴，不论快感多么来势汹汹，也坚决不让自己泄出一丝半点声音。  
这一场欢爱，诡异又诱人。手冢想，也许正正是因为场面诡异，所以才透出无法拒绝的诱惑。他将不二放下来，让不二靠在自己怀中，感受怀中人的颤栗。他的手徘徊在人鱼的鱼尾上，从前属于人类的臀部，如今已经与双腿连成一个整体。手冢思考着，手掌缓缓从人鱼的身后抚摸到身前，最后落在从前性器的位置上，轻轻按揉。  
怀中的人鱼果然登时挺起了身子，连鱼尾也在水中不受控一般扑腾了几下。手冢知道自己找对了地方，他侧过头，咬住不二的耳垂，蛊惑一样的话语在不二耳边响起：“不二，打开吧，让我进去。”  
不二的耳朵显出奇妙的暖意，手冢想，如果是在人形，不二的耳朵大概已经滚烫一片。黑暗中他看不到耳朵的颜色，可手冢清楚，这个人的耳朵一定已经红得滴血。  
然而掌下的鳞片依然没有打开，手冢加重了几分力度，又往人鱼的耳朵吹气：“乖，不二，打开吧。”  
这一次，掌下的鳞片似乎松动了一下。手冢用手指拨弄了几下，覆在那一处的鳞片便软软地被拨开，露出隐藏在其中肉穴。手冢知道，这是人鱼的泄殖腔。  
手冢没有急着进入，他拉着不二的手，触摸自己已经硬得发疼的性器：“不二，你碰一下。”  
这一个部位不二一点也不陌生，粗长硬直的性器多次进入他的身体，在他的身体里横冲直撞，不知餍足地占有他。却也是这里，让他一次又一次在手冢身下哭喊呻吟，带着他攀上高峰。如今，这里也即将进入自己异化的身躯，与自己融为一体。  
不二情不自禁地握住手冢的性器，上下撸动起来。他喘着粗气，即便性器还没有进入他的身体，只是在他的掌中，就仿佛已经侵入了他的身躯一般，令他情动不已。  
手冢长吁一口气，揽过不二的腰，将不二牢牢地压在池壁上。按压着泄殖腔的手指在不二精神涣散之时闯入穴中，按压着内壁，缓缓地开拓不二的身躯。  
第一次以人鱼的形态被侵入，不二呼吸一滞。他的手指扣在手冢的肩膀上，撸动手冢性器的手已经不自觉松开了。随着手冢手指的深入，他的呼吸愈加急促，最后忍无可忍，只能紧咬下唇挡住声音，却依然无法挡住从喉间滚出的呜咽。  
手冢也不好受，逼仄的穴道几乎连一根手指也难以轻松通过。为了不让不二难过，他放慢速度，细致地抚摸内壁的每一处，尝试挑起不二的兴奋点，开拓穴道，让不二可以容纳自己。  
然而这对不二而言不啻于酷刑，他根本想不到人鱼的身体竟然这样敏感，仅仅是探入一根手指，就让他有高潮的冲动。他死死地捂住自己的嘴巴，眼泪不住地往下流。浓重的鼻息吸引了手冢的注意，手冢抬头一看，拉下不二的手，才发现不二的下唇已经被咬出了血丝。  
手冢舔去不二的血痕，呢喃道：“别咬，不二。”他的手指探入不二的口中，夹起不二的舌头，“咬我的手。”  
不二如何舍得？手冢的手指玩弄他的舌头，他连唾液都无法吞咽，只能任由晶莹的液体顺着无法闭合的嘴角流出。他含着手冢的手指，虽然羞耻，但这样却很好地阻止了他的声音。  
他想，不论手冢对他做什么都没有关系，但是只有声音……只要他的声音会对手冢造成任何伤害，他就绝对不能发出来。  
手冢看透了不二的想法，他心疼地吻上去：“别忍，不要担心我。”他亲吻不二的额头，“你不会伤到我。”  
可不二依然倔强地摇着头。  
多亏了池水的润滑，不二的泄殖腔已经能顺利地容纳两根手指进出。手冢抽出手指，抱住不二，性器抵在人鱼一开一合的穴口前。他凝视着怀中的人鱼，柔声说：“不二，把自己交给我。”  
不二泪眼婆娑地点点头，就被手冢吻住。同时，被开拓后叫嚣着空虚的穴道，也瞬间被粗硬的性器填满了。  
炙热的性器长驱直入，让人鱼微凉的内壁也带上了热度。不二瞪大了眼，被占领的身躯带着疼，又带着来势汹汹的快感，席卷他的全身。他甚至不能分清哪里是自己的敏感点，只觉得手冢所到之处，轰轰烈烈烧得他丢盔弃甲。他的双手禁不住在手冢的后背上划出几道红痕，身体无法抑制地后仰，几乎要承受不住这铺天盖地的快感与刺激。  
传说人鱼是贪婪的生物，如今不二不得不信。他的身体沉迷于这一瞬间爆发的刺激，已经食髓知味地吮吸着手冢的性器。他想，自己现在的模样一定淫糜得很。他无比感谢四周的黑暗，才能让他的羞赧完全隐藏在黑夜中，不至于在手冢面前丢尽脸面。  
内壁细细密密地吮吸着手冢的性器，险些让手冢失了理智。手冢深吸一口气，抚摸起不二的腰侧让他放松下来。腰侧是不二的敏感点，只要轻轻抚弄，就能让不二软了身子。果不其然，在手冢的抚摸下，不二僵硬的身体逐渐软了下来。待不二完全放松，迎来的，就是手冢无法控制的侵略与占有。  
性器全根抽出，又全根没入，一次又一次狠狠地占有人鱼的身体。不二的身体抖个不停，鱼尾痉挛般地抽搐着，穴道的软肉不知疲倦吸吮着性器。不二双手捂着脸，这样的体位，他甚至无法躲避对方炽热的目光，只能让自己完全暴露在对方身下，将自己最丢脸的一面原原本本地展露出来。  
“别挡，不二。”手冢拉开不二的双手，将他两手按在池壁上，“让我看着你的脸。”  
离得极近的两人，黑暗已经无法掩盖不二的表情。人鱼的脸上爬满了情欲，连呼吸都带着烫人的温度。他的身体不可控制地发起热，几乎要把自己也烫坏。  
手冢说要让他热起来，现在他真的热起来了。他渴望手冢的温度，与他融为一体。  
手冢没有办法控制自己，性器的进出带着一股狠劲，似乎要把人鱼的泄殖腔顶穿。软肉缠绕上来，挽留离开的性器，下一秒又被利刃强硬捣开，疼痛混合着快感，将不二高高抛上云端。不二鼻息浓重，几乎不能呼吸。他挣开手冢的手，贴过去紧紧地抱着手冢，让两人的身体紧紧相贴，不留一点缝隙。  
临近高峰，不二甚至已经哭不出来。他抽搐着身体，在手冢越来越狠厉的动作下，一股暖流从人鱼的体内奔涌而出。不二脑中白光乍现，仿佛从云端重重跌落。泄殖腔痉挛地绞住手冢的性器，逼得手冢深吸一口气，狠狠地抽插了几十下，最后在不二体内泄了出来。

一切发生得很突然，一切又似乎顺理成章。  
手冢轻轻抽出性器，因为高潮而失神的不二这才悠悠回神。待性器完全离开，泄殖腔已被鳞片重新覆盖。手冢吻了吻不二的嘴唇，气息不稳：“不二，会没事的。”  
不二闭上眼，泪痕还没有干透又添上了新的。然而，滚落的眼泪很快就被手冢一一吻去。他拥着不二，抚摸不二的头发：“我们是相爱的，不二。”  
不二回抱手冢。  
“我是你的药。”  
不二点点头。  
“这辈子，你的命就是我的。”  
不二吻住了手冢的嘴唇。

 

0

等到不二四肢的鳞片尽褪，已经是半月后的事。  
手冢没有因为不二缺席而荒废了练习，到不二重返团队时，他已经为即将到来的公开赛做好了准备。  
手冢依然是那个光芒万丈立于前方的男人，而不二依然是他身边的训练医师。没有人发现，手冢的身上多了一条不离身的项链，而医师的手上，不知何时也多了一枚戒指。  
当手冢登上顶峰，向所有人宣告这段禁忌的感情时；当他们共同面对所有的质疑与非难时，他们都没有放开彼此的手。  
旁人或许不明白，可是他们清楚得很。

——早在很久以前，他们的生命已经融为了一体。即便是死亡，也无法将他们分开。

 

Fin


End file.
